


Turquoise Dreams

by Raiza



Series: A Revelation In The Light Of Day [2]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Naruto/Bleach Crossover, One Big Family, Sadness, They're all dorks, They're all friends, a lot of it maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiza/pseuds/Raiza
Summary: All she wanted was to be seen for who she was: Hinata. Not as the eldest daughter who had renounced her birthright or the girl who couldn't speak for herself. It was he, the only one who could see right through her, the one with the turquoise eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the A Revelation in the Light of Day Series. You do not need to read all three or need to read them in any particular order, but there will be mention of other characters and some events may be shared but will be from different perspectives.

 

 

 

 

She couldn’t even begin to explain the feeling that consumed her. The feeling of knowing there were endless possibilities that lay ahead of her. Nothing could hold her back now; not the expectations of aristocratic family members she wasn’t even close to nor really cared about and not the assumptions people who didn’t know her made in reference to her and her… problem. A problem— that’s what her pompous family saw her meek personality, and at times her whole existence as. She had always been shy and quiet, she was never imposing, yet her family still saw her as a nuisance; the weak link in the family.

 

No matter how valuable and important she was to her father— Hiashi Hyūga, owner and president of the infamous Hyūga Corporation— no matter how much he loved her and stood up for her, they would never acknowledge her. She had been overshadowed by her little sister as soon as her talents became known. Hanabi was everything Hinata should have been in their eyes. She was strong-willed, assertive, and outgoing; every characteristic the older sister lacked. The only problem was that that was what the elders, members of Hyūga Corp.’s Board of Trustees, only wanted to see from Hanabi. They didn’t know that the youngest Hyūga was as kind and gentle as her sister, the one that had raised her ever since their mother passed away. Even her close relationship with her cousin Neji, the Hyūga genius, had not made them think that maybe— just maybe— there was something more to Hinata than met the eye.

 

The fact that the Board had fought tooth and nail against Hiashi and Hizashi, Neji’s father and her father’s twin brother, in order to strip away any possibility that Hinata would have assumed her role as heir in the company once she graduated from college was proof enough of their disdain for her. Not that she wanted to assume her birthright and take over the company to begin with; she held no attraction for the cold-cut business world she’d be devoured by, especially with the piranhas the company had for a Board. No thank you, she’d gladly pass up that _privilege_ — and she had indeed passed it up, much to the elders’ relief and they sure made it known, for Neji would be taking her place. He had always been more deserving of that role than she was; he had shown qualities a true Hyūga leader possessed at a very young age. He demonstrated an understanding of the business world and finances that astounded everyone, making everything seem incredibly easy, even now there were many things that Hinata didn’t understand and was glad she didn’t have to anymore. Neji was a genius plain and simple. He was assertive and was as stubborn as a person could get. The Board didn’t know that though— they hoped that with Neji as President they would be able to do things in the company they had long wanted to do but were unable to with Hiashi around— but little did they know that things would get worse with Neji. He had known for years about their hate for Hinata and he hated them for it. Her cousin was no fool; he was already onto them and for that she was glad. Not that the avarice in each and every one of the elders was difficult to see.

 

Hinata was relieved that she would not take part in that world in fact just thinking about it was sure to send a chill down her spine. She finally had the freedom to _choose_ what she wanted, to do with her life as she pleased, something she had never been able to do before. Everything she had gone through before didn’t matter now. She had left behind that girl— the one that stuttered and was extremely self-conscious, the one that had low self-esteem and no self-confidence— and had become an entirely different person. She at times found herself with a confidence she didn’t even know she had and an assertiveness that would make Neji proud… and she had her friends to thank for that.

 

When she was eight, her family moved to Karakura. They had left her hometown Konoha behind for the family’s business; as the company grew, the more they had to sacrifice, leaving behind friends and relatives for bigger opportunities. Her first year at Karakura, she became acquainted with two girls that would forever change her life— Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa. The two were as opposite can be when it came to their personalities. Inoue was like her in a lot of ways, she was quiet and shy at times but had a quirky personality that drew others in. Orihime was extremely kind and selfless. Tatsuki on the other hand, was very assertive, almost aggressive at times, and stood up for what she believed in.

 

It was while Tatsuki took one of her countless stands for her beliefs that she first met them. Tatsuki beat up two bullies that were older than them for picking on Hinata and making her cry. Orihime, being the kind soul that she is, ran to her side to see if she was okay as Tatsuki continued to beat on the boys. From that day on, the three became inseparable and were rarely seen without the other two. The more time she spend with her friends and Orihime’s aunt Rangiku Matsumoto, the more her confidence developed; Tatsuki and Rangiku together were really something else. When high school came around, Tatsuki had to threaten several of the boys— and girls— for wanting to get a little too close to her and Orihime. She had actually beaten quite a few. Hinata couldn’t see why they were drawn to her, she could see why they liked Orihime— her friend had a caring personality to go along with her natural beauty. She couldn’t see why they liked her.

 

After several years, she was finally beginning to see why. Hinata had never thought of herself as pretty, but as she got older she began to see the likeness she had with her mother. She had her mother’s midnight blue hair, which she had finally let grow to reach her waist in length and was slightly layered; she had straight cut bangs that accentuated her unique lavender eyes and longer strands on the side of her face that framed it very well. She also had her mom’s porcelain complexion and full petal pink lips. Hinata had always known her mother was beautiful and the more she saw she resembled her mother, the better she felt about herself every day.

 

High school had not been without its trials. While she had gained numerous and invaluable friends— their small group of three gained _fourteen_ new members consisting of Sakura, Rukia, Chizuru, Ino, Tenten, Ichigo, Uryū, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and her little sister Hanabi— she had also experienced heartbreak. She knew she wasn’t the only one but it didn’t make things any easier. Orihime was experiencing her very own personal slice of hell with Ichigo and Rukia; she had loved him for years and hoped that one day he would look her way and _see_ her, but when Rukia moved to Karakura that hope died. It had practically been love at first sight. Sakura was in love with Sasuke but he was not, he only had eyes for Tenten even though he never said it but everybody knew regardless, everyone knew except for her of course. The Uchiha held the hearts of many, his fan club _was_ extensive, yet the one that he really cared for paid no attention to him and saw him as one of her closest friends.

 

She longed for a special someone too, and to her misfortune he didn’t feel the same way. Hinata liked Naruto, she liked him a lot, and in fact she could say that she loved him. Naruto Uzumaki was sunshine and happiness personified and that’s what drew her to him. He had been the first boy to ever see her as more than a shy girl, to see her as Hinata… a friend. Unfortunately that’s all he ever saw her as for he was in love with someone else and had been for years— Sakura Haruno. She, however, did not return his feelings. Sakura loved Sasuke. Naruto had made his feelings known to Sakura numerous times but got turned down every single time. It all seemed like some twisted joke dealt by fate.

 

The last day of school she decided that it was time to face her fears. She knew Naruto would never love her like she wanted, but she felt it was something she needed to do. She saw it as the last hurdle she had to get through in order to finally move on.

 

School was finished for the day and everybody was in a rush to get out and start enjoying their summer vacation to the fullest before the start of college life in the fall. She was walking with Orihime, Tatsuki, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino. Ichigo and Rukia had run off as soon as the bell rang. Uryū and Chad had said something about prior engagements. Keigo was walking in front of them crying outrageous fake tears and questioning Mizuiro about not inviting him to a trip to Hawaii for the summer, in between sobs he said something about “babes”. When they reached the gates, she spotted just who she had been hoping to see; the head of blond spiky hair was hard to miss. Next to him Sasuke rolled his eyes at something Naruto said and had a bored expression on his face. When Sasuke saw them approach, he turned his suddenly interested attention to Tenten and gave her a rare smile.

 

When Naruto saw what had taken Sasuke’s attention away from him, he smiled brightly in greeting. “Hey guys- err… I mean girls! What are you gonna do for the summer? Any plans?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Actually, we were talking about taking a trip to the beach before the end of the summer. Most of us are going to the same university, but it would be nice to hang out as a group before school starts in the fall. We don’t know when we’ll be able to see each other again.” Tatsuki offered. “You know Naruto, why don’t we let Hinata fill you in on the details. Orihime and I have some shopping to do, so please walk her home for us.” Hinata was about to protest but kept quiet when Tatsuki winked at her and pulled Orihime away. “Thanks Naruto, you’re a true gentleman!”

 

Orihime waved excitedly at Hinata before she couldn’t see them anymore. No doubt in her mind they were trying to give her the opportunity to be alone with Naruto, after she told them about her plans to finally confess to him they all but swore to her they’d help her out any way they could. In a way she was glad she could be a distraction, she saw Orihime was happier, a telltale sign that she was beginning to move on from what had happened last year with Ichigo and Rukia, even if it was at her expense.

 

Tenten had lagged behind, and Sasuke quickly got to her before she could leave. “Uh… Tenten… could I talk to you for a moment?” He seemed nervous, which was out of character for him. Tenten smiled at him before she let him lead her away from them. Hinata saw that Sakura and Ino had stayed behind as well, and when Sasuke and Tenten walked away together Sakura’s usually cheerful expression turned to a sad one. Ino not missing a beat saw her best friend’s cause for pain and immediately dragged her away.

 

Hinata couldn’t help feeling bad for her friend Sakura. She knew what it must have felt like seeing the one you love walking away with someone else. She was brought out of her reverie by a nudge on her arm. “Hina did you hear what I said?” He asked worriedly completely unaware of what had just happened.

 

“I’m sorry Naruto, what were you asking me?”

 

Naruto chuckled lightly, “Seriously Hinata, sometimes you’re more distracted than I am! I was asking if you were ready to go.” Hinata smiled at her personal ray of sunshine and nodded.

 

About half of the walk home was filled with silence. Hinata had been pondering about what she was going to tell him. She knew she had to tell him now; she would never get a chance like this. “Naruto- there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.” She started tentatively and was glad that she didn’t stutter.

 

Naruto ever oblivious asked her cheerfully, “Sure Hinata, you can tell me anything.”

 

Hinata stayed quiet for a moment longer until she stopped walking. She realized they were a block away from her house, and Naruto began to grow concerned at her sudden stop and at the frown marring her features. “You see Naruto— I wanted to tell you that I’ve admired you ever since I met you. You have always been very confident in yourself and very positive. You are always happy and you spread that happiness to those around you.” She smiled a little. “You were my first male friend; the first one that saw me as something more than an annoying stuttering girl. You saw me as me… you saw me as Hinata.”

 

Naruto looked confused, “Well that’s because you are Hinata. You are the most caring and unselfish person that I know.” He grabbed her by the shoulders as he looked deeply into her lavender eyes. “You are one of my closest friends.”

 

There it was— the “f” word— rearing its ugly head. The one she really didn’t want to hear right now. In spite of herself she smiled. “I know Naruto and you’re one of my closest friends too. But- I wanted to tell you that I see you as something more than that.” Naruto just looked flat out lost now. “You see Naruto I-I love you. I have felt that way for a long time now.”

 

Naruto let her go as if he had been burned by the physical contact. For a while he was speechless, “Hina I-“

 

Hinata knew what he was going to say, she had always known. She shook her head, “You don’t have to say anything. I-I’ve always known you see me only as a friend.” She had to look down and bite the inside of her lip to keep her voice from trembling and the overwhelming tears from coming out. “I’ve always known you love Sakura.”

 

When she looked up at Naruto she saw that he had a look as if he had been slapped across the face. Great, now she was making him feel guilty too. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t love her. It wasn’t his fault he loved Sakura, she was a great person, a great friend, and she was beautiful. It was Hinata who had come along and interrupted the order of things. Maybe if she had met him a long time ago… maybe he would’ve fallen in love with her and not Sakura. But it was too late now for maybes. She knew this was how it was going to happen, but it didn’t numb the pain any less. It didn’t stop the feeling of being torn to pieces.

 

Naruto was still speechless, for all his happiness and sunshine there was nothing he could say that would make things any easier or hurt less. “I-I’m sorry Hinata. I’m sorry I don’t love you back.” He looked as if he wanted to cry as badly as she did. “I’ve known Sakura for as long as I can remember, and… I’ve loved her for just as long. If I could change things I would Hina, I promise I would! I know she loves Sasuke and she’ll never feel the same way about me, but I can’t help it.”

 

He had poured his heart out to her and that in a way made her feel slightly better. She smiled and rested her hand gently on his cheek. “I know Naruto. Despite knowing who your heart belongs to, I just felt that I had to tell you. I had to do it in order to move on somehow. I don’t blame you and much less hate you. I want us to still be friends like we have been all this time.” She was trying so hard not to cry in front of him, she couldn’t let him see that.

 

Naruto hugged her then and it made it that much harder for her not to break down in his arms. “You’re my most precious friend Hina. I don’t want to lose you.” Why was this so hard?

 

“You won’t Naruto. I’ll always be your friend.” She would keep her promise, no matter how much it hurt her, no matter how much it killed her to see him and not have him like she wanted to. She knew it would hurt more if he was not a part of her life… even if they were only friends.

 

Naruto tightened his grip as he kissed the top of her head. “I promise to be by your side, Hina. Always…” He gently broke away from her before walking away. There was nothing more that could be said or done. Not now.

 

Hinata wasn’t sure but she thought she saw tears fall as he walked away. She had turned away and didn’t dare look back at him. When she couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore she knew he was gone. She ran the rest of the way home before the pain became too much too bear and consumed her.

 

 

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

 

 


End file.
